


O słodyczach i snach

by caseye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Sam ma dziwne sny.





	O słodyczach i snach

Mmm. Nocne przekąski. Najlepiej naładowane cukrem. Mniam.

  
Stałem na palcach, boso na zimnych płytkach i przeglądałem zawartości półek w bunkrowej spiżarni. Po latach tortur Asmodeusa byłem jeszcze zbyt słaby, żeby móc samemu wyczarować sobie choćby lizaka. Byłem jednak pewien, że Dean pochował gdzieś w spiżarni zapas słodyczy, a gdybym tylko go znalazł, musiałby szybko uzupełnić zapasy.

  
Nie powiem, życie w bunkrze było spokojne. Miałem zatrzymać się u nich na jakiś czas, żeby tylko naładować baterie. Ale udomowienie za bardzo mi się spodobało, tym bardziej, że Cas i Jack również mieszkali z Winchesterami. Czasem siadaliśmy wszyscy do stołu i udawaliśmy, że jesteśmy jedną dysfunkcjonalną rodzinką, zajadając się żarciem zamówionym z jakiejś niszowej knajpy. Kilka razy w miesiącu nawet urządzaliśmy sobie wieczór filmowy, żeby było jak najbardziej normalnie. Siadaliśmy na podłodze czy kanapach wokół telewizora i oglądaliśmy po kilka filmów naraz, zajadając się chipsami i innym śmieciowym żarciem.

  
Tej nocy zaś Dean postanowił wyciągnąć Casa na całonocne chlanie, a Jack i Sam spali smacznie we własnych pokojach. Żaden z nich nie mógł mnie przyłapać na okradaniu zapasów starszego Winchestera. I kiedy już sięgałem po torebkę Sour Patch Kids, usłyszałem kroki za sobą. Odwróciłem się, zapominając na chwilę o słodyczach, a moje serce na moment ucichło.

  
Do kuchni wszedł właśnie boso Sam. Miał na sobie tylko cienkie spodnie, a mnie trochę ugięły się nogi. Ciekawe kiedy, między polowaniami, miał czas na rzeźbienie tego idealnego ciała. Tym bardziej, że nigdy nie zakładał na siebie mniej niż dwie warstwy, więc nikt nigdy nie oglądał go bez górnej części garderoby.

  
Otrząsnąłem się. Od czasu Monte Carlo z nikim nie byłem, a Sam nie należał do brzydkich ludzi. A ja, jako panseksualny niegdyś bóg rozpusty, lubowałem w ludziach w ogóle. Anioły były spoko, ale uprawialiście kiedyś seks z człowiekiem?

  
Oczy Sama były przymrużone przez sztuczne światło żarówki, jego włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony. Nie no, spoko, koleś był piękny – szkoda, że hetero.

  
„Hej, Sam,” przywitałem go. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zły o nalot na słodycze. „Zgłodniałem, nie masz nic przeciwko?”

  
„Mmm,” mruknął, co brzmiało jak zaprzeczenie. Odwróciłem się zatem do niego tyłem, by znów zanurkować w szafce – innego pozwolenia nie potrzebowałem. Sour Patch Kids były już moje.

  
Ale poza kwaśnymi słodyczami zauważyłem tam też paczkę Twizzlersów, a za lukrecję dałbym się pokroić. Stanąłem jeszcze wyżej na palcach, sięgając głębiej i zamarłem.

  
Sam stał teraz za mną, ta idealna klatka piersiowa była milimetry od moich pleców, a ciepły oddech omiatał mój kark. Przez moment pomyślałem, że sięgnie po moje Twizzlersy, ale on tylko stał. Zerknąłem na niego kątem oka, ten wziął zaspany wdech i wypuścił go jako delikatne chrapnięcie, po czym objął mnie w pasie.

  
„Sam, co ty robisz?,” spytałem głupio. Przywarł do mnie całym ciałem, a głowę położył na ramieniu, nasze policzki zetknęły się. Poczułem obezwładniające mnie ciepło, promieniujące od większego ciała i zrobiło mi się bardzo gorąco. W odpowiedzi na moje pytanie usłyszałem tylko mruczenie, a wibracje z gardła Sama popędziły w dół mojego ciała. „Sam,” powtórzyłem łagodnie.

Opuściłem rękę i oparłem się o blat.

  
Sam też opuścił rękę, a raczej ręce. Jego dłonie zatopiły się w moich dresowych spodniach i wydałem z siebie nieludzki jęk, kiedy trafiły do mojego kutasa. Omójojcze. Dwie ciepłe dłonie otoczyły moją męskość i zacisnęły się lekko, a Sam zamruczał znowu. To nie działo się naprawdę. Ja przyszedłem do kuchni tylko po słodycze!

  
„Sam, ogarnij się,” wymamrotałem, ale nie przekonałem nawet samego siebie.

Usłyszałem kolejne przeciągłe mruknięcie i poczułem gorące usta na mojej szyi, całujące każdy jej milimetr i zostawiające mokry ślad. Jęknąłem głośno, całe moje ciało mrowiło, a krew bardzo szybko płynęła w dół, sprawiając, że mój kutas rósł w jego dłoniach.

  
Kilka ostatnich mokrych snów właśnie się spełniało. Bo odkąd zamieszkałem w bunkrze nie było sekundy, żebym nie myślał o Samie. O Samie pod prysznicem, na kuchennym stole, w łóżku, w czytelni. Nagim i pełnym żądzy. Wydającego z siebie te ciche dźwięki, które teraz raczyły moje uszy. Tyle razy, włożywszy w siebie kilka palców, wyobrażałem sobie, że to on. Że to jego palce, jego fiut, że jebie mnie jak dziki na każdym możliwym meblu w bunkrze. Może nawet w impali. Może nawet ktoś by nas nakrył, tak jak mogłoby się stać teraz, gdy staliśmy w kuchni, a jego palce czyniły magię. Nie zorientowałem się nawet, kiedy zacząłem jęczeć jak głupi w rytm ruchów jego dłoni, a moje nogi rozjechałyby się niczym dwa kawałki wstążki, gdyby mnie nie trzymał.

  
Nie opierałem się, bo w końcu tego chciałem, ale gdzieś, w głębi duszy czułem, że coś jest nie tak. Udało mi się jednak zagłuszyć to uczucie, jęcząc jeszcze głośniej.

  
Jedna dłoń puściła mojego kutasa, na moment opuszczając moje spodnie, ale ta druga nabierała coraz szybszego tempa. Czułem, jak oblewa mnie pot, kiedy pierwsza wróciła – ale tym razem między nas. Poczułem palec, wślizgujący się między moje pośladki i warknąłem głucho, czując nacisk. Pierwszy knykieć, drugi, a później kolejny palec i rozpadłem się na kawałki, ruszając biodrami to wprzód, to w tył. Teraz już nie byłem pewien które jęki są czyje i gdy już czułem napięcie budujące się gdzieś w dole mojego brzucha, kiedy już byłem tak blisko, wszystko zniknęło. Ręce, ciepło, ciało. Oparłem się o blat i wziąłem wdech, po czym, wciąż roztrzęsiony, odwróciłem się za siebie.

  
Sam właśnie wychodził z kuchni, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby właśnie nie wyciągnął palców z mojego tyłka, jakby nigdy nie doprowadził mnie do gorączki. Stanąłem jak wryty, ignorując pulsującą erekcję.

  
„Sam,” sapnąłem roztrzęsionym głosem, ale on nie słyszał. Bez myślenia porwałem paczkę słodyczy, które udało mi się dosięgnąć i ruszyłem za nim.

  
Kiedy go zauważyłem, znikał właśnie w swoim pokoju. Bez wahania podążyłem za nim i otworzyłem drzwi pod numerem 23.  
To, co zobaczyłem, zagotowało krew w moich żyłach.

  
Sam spał. Nawet nie był przykryty kołdrą, chrapał cicho we własnym łóżku. I wtedy dotarło do mnie, że jest lunatykiem.

  
Z żalem zamknąłem drzwi i poczłapałem się do swojego pokoju, gdzie zignorowałem tę paskudną erekcję i okrutne poczucie winy i sam poszedłem spać.

 

 

  
Nie wspomniałem o incydencie w kuchni, ale każde moje spojrzenie w stronę Sama było wypełnione tęsknotą, może pragnieniem. Tak, pragnąłem tego małego skurczybyka. Chciałem znów móc poczuć jego palce w sobie.

  
Sytuacja z kuchni powtórzyła się, raz, w identycznych okolicznościach. I wtedy doszedłem w jego dłoniach, zupełnie nie czując wstydu, ale pragnąłem więcej, dużo więcej. Zacząłem więc, mając ten wspaniały urok osobisty, zasypywać go flirtem. I słowo daję, za każdym razem dzieciak rumienił się na piękny, ceglany kolor.

  
„Hej, Sam,” zacząłem kiedyś, gdy siedział w czytelni, zatopiony po uszy w jednej z ksiąg. Podniósł głowę i uniósł brwi.

  
„Co jest, Gabe? Tylko szybko, bo mam trochę roboty.”

  
Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

  
„Wiesz, jakim byłbyś owocem?”

  
Wywrócił oczami. Tak, tak, miał trochę dosyć tych suchych tekstów na podryw.

  
„Gabriel,” zaczął ostrzegawczym tonem.

  
„Byłbyś mmmmmaliną”, wszedłem mu w zdanie, przykładając palec wskazujący do dolnej wargi. Na powrót zanurkował w książce, zauważyłem, jak się rumieni. „A gdybyś był warzywem, to bym cię odwiedzał w szpitalu.”

  
„Gabriel!,” wrzasnął, znów na mnie patrząc, ale na jego ustach błądził uśmiech. „Jesteś okropny. Daj mi pracować.”

  
„Hej, Sam,” nie dawałem za wygraną. „Jesteś grą wideo?”

  
„Co?”

  
„Bo chciałbym się pobawić twoim dżojstikiem.”

  
Westchnął ciężko, uderzając się książką w głowę. Zaśmiałem się.

  
Ja też czytałem. Czytałem, że lunatycy pamiętają swoje nocne eskapady, ale ich mózg myśli, że to sen. Przyśniłem się więc Samowi, który dobiera się do mnie – z tym, że dla mnie to nie był sen.

  
„Hej, Sam,” podjąłem znów, siadając na stole obok niego. Wzdrygnął się, ale rumieniec wciąż nie schodził z jego twarzy.

  
„Co?”

  
„Wiem, że o mnie śnisz,” przyznałem. „Twoje sny są tak głośnie, że pewnie Jack albo Cas też je słyszeli.”

  
Spojrzał na mnie, a jego twarz przybrała jeszcze głębszy kolor.

  
„Nie masz co robić?”

  
„No właśnie mam, pani Robinson,” wymamrotałem, sięgając dłonią do jego głowy i bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów.

  
„Gabriel,” wymamrotał, tym razem słabiej.

  
„Sam. Nie żartuję. Chociaż nie, w sumie to żartuję. Wiem, że o mnie śnisz, a wiesz skąd? Bo to nie jest sen, Sam. Lunatykujesz.”

  
„Guzik prawda,” powiedział pewnie.

  
„Prawda. Mam ci opowiedzieć ze szczegółami jak zwaliłeś mi w kuchni? Śniło ci się, że zrobiłem ci wtedy loda?,” spytałem, zsuwając się ze stołu na jego kolana. Nie zaprotestował, ale zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech.

  
„Gabriel, proszę.”

  
„To ja proszę. Ruchaj mnie tu i teraz, na tym stole, a obiecuję ci, że te sny będą od teraz prawdziwe, przynajmniej dla ciebie, bo dla mnie już były.”

  
Wciąż nie otworzył oczu, ale jego dłonie spoczęły na moich udach. Zadrżałem, przypominając sobie jego dotyk sprzed kilku tygodni.

  
Nachyliłem się nad nim, by pocałować jego szyję. Czułem pod ustami puls, szybszy od pędzącego konia i czekałem.

  
Minęło kilka długich chwil, nim usłyszałem spadające na ziemi książki a Sam wstał, podtrzymując mnie przy sobie i rzucił mną o biurko. Spojrzałem na niego, jego oczy były teraz szeroko otwarte i olbrzymie, jak nigdy dotąd. Pstryknąłem palcami – w ciągu kilku minionych tygodni moja łaska zregenerowała się na tyle, by pomagać mi w codziennych czynnościach – i nasze ubrania zniknęły.

Sam nachylił się nade mną i przywarł do mnie całym ciałem – wreszcie mogłem znów poczuć te stalowe mięśnie. W mojej dłoni zmaterializowała się butelka żelu nawilżającego, nie chciałem i nie potrzebowałem żadnego przygotowania, to ciało regenerowało się samo, potrzebowałem tylko jego. Obserwowałem, jak smaruje kutasa żelem, by ten za chwilę zniknal z mojego pola widzenia a pojawił się dosłownie we mnie. Wrzasnąłem dziko, czując, jakby rozerwał mnie od środka, ale łaska już robiła swoje i po chwili ból zniknął, zastąpiony rozkoszą. Sam, widząc, że jest w porządku, zaczął ruszać biodrami, a ja płakałem cicho.

  
A to wszystko przez durne słodycze.  
Po kilku długich minutach, wypełnionymi jękami rozkoszy, Sam dochodził, zalewając mnie po brzegi. I płakałem cicho dalej, czując niewiarygodne spełnienie, wyruchany na dębowym stole w czytelni. Sam położył się na mnie, oddychając szybko przez nos i ugryzł mnie lekko w szyję.

  
„Powinieneś częściej lunatykować, olbrzymie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suche teksty na podryw, stosowane przez Gabriela, zostały zasłyszane u Help Helen Smash i przerobionej na potrzeby polskiego odbiorcy.  
> A scena seksu jest uboga, bo w sumie nie miałam tego pociągnąć dalej, tylko zostawić na incydencie w kuchni. Co złego to nie ja.


End file.
